Entering the Houses of Night
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 16: Entering the Houses of Night Eve and the others orbed back to the Apartment in Corona Valley. They all took a seat at the war table. They'd had possibly been the witnesses of something great. Not one, but two Egyptian Gods appeared to them. Eve walked over to a cupboard in the storage room and pulled out the Book of Contention. She scribbled down on two pages the names of Heka and Anat and also wrote what she knew about them. The question still lingered "What will we do about the quest?" "We have to have an answer by the morning" Nathan pointed out again. "I have an idea though" Reese said and continued "It's time we split up. Obviously there is something to be discovered in those tombs. Stuff that would make this family powerful. But also we have a quest on our hands that may gain this family powerful allies" "You're right, Reese. This family has more than it's fair share of witches. And powerful witches. It's time I called a meeting" Eve said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She sent out a mental memo to her cousins and their charges to all meet in the Apartment ASAP. Meanwhile, Sadie and Reese went to magic school and picked up some allies. Tarren laid out the map of the Tombs in the Valley of the Kings while Samantha went through their collection of Potions. Nathan went around and teleported some of the family members to the Apartment. Within ten to fifteen minutes, everyone was present. All the family members, the new recruits and some people from Magic School, Maryse, Rosita García, Gerhard and Tess Rushman. "Guys. It's been a couple of weeks since we managed to put away the Seer and the Crone and all their demonic pawns. But as you all know, this family has always been known to draw attention to all aspects of magic. Recently, as like, withing the last half-hour. Reese, Tarren, Samantha, Sadie, Nathan and myself took a trip to Egypt to go looking in the Valley of the Kings" "Find anything good?" Leon, Eve's 17 year-old "funny guy" cousin, said. "Shh. We went hoping to discover something breathtaking. We entered this tomb" Eve said and pointed to the "Burial Site KV47- Siptah" arrow and the entrance. "We went in about a mile and a half, we'd reckon. But once we got there, we were stopped in our track by not one, but two Egyptian Dieties" Eve said and lowered her hand. "YOU MET EGYPTIAN GODS?" Kalen said and rose from his seat with both excitement and frustration "What did they want?" "Advice, a lead and a quest" Samantha replied and continued "They adviced us to not interact with the spirit of Siptah. They gave us information on a new witch in the region. And they want us to travel into the Houses of Night, also known as the Path of the Sun, to the Fourth house "The House of Rest" and fight someone or something that is aging the Egyptian Gods" She said and everyone had their mouths open. "Now, Reese came up with a clever solution. We split up" Eve said. "I've decided to take the lead in the investigation of the Aging gods. And with me I will take five of you. Chelsea, Jason, Darryl, Jonathan and Rosita, you guys are with me. We leave at sunset. Get ready" Eve said and those people moved into a group together, Reese spoke next "I've decided to take leadership in the Reseach of Siptah's Cavern. I'll take four of you with me. Tess, Joanna, Paul and Ean. You guys get organised too" After twenty minutes of war strategising and planning, everybody had a place. Samantha had a team of four to going into the Tomb of Amenhotep II. Nathan was leading a team of four to the tomb of Horemheb. Nicola had a team of four going looking in the Tomb of Akhenaten. Kalen has a team of four going in the tomb of Thutmose IV and Logan has a team of four going in the Tomb of Ramessess III. Lastly was Peyton and Bailey who were to go and try and find the new witch that had been discovered in Egypt. Eve sat at the table and began to write a summoning spell. She stood and called over Peyton and Matt to read out the spell with her. "''Power of the witches rise''' ''Course unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here. We call thee, Egyptian Gods (Heka and Anat) Appear to us against the odds" They spoke the spell and just before the spell took effect, Eve lit the names of Anat and Heka on fire. As licks of fire hit the floor, an inferno manifested suddenly and vanished. In the middle of the floor were the figures Eve had encountered earlier. "How did you- how did we get here?" Anat said and leaned on a chair for balance. "Wiccan Magic. We told you it was powerful" Samantha replied. "I'm here with your answer. I have decided to go on the quest" Eve said and looked at the gods sternly. "Well, very good then. You should leave soon though. The only way to enter the Houses of Night is at sunset. I have organised a supervisor to go with you. The Kanes had Bes" Anat said and looked to Heka. "Your supervisor will be Kauket, the Goddess of the Dark and wife of Kuk.. She owes our community a favor and it will be to protect you on your journey." Heka said and wished them good look. "You must travel to the Entrance of Siptah's Tomb again, and there is where Kauket will meet you and bring you into the Houses of Night" "We should leave now then. C'mon guys" Eve said and linked arms with her team. Chelsea, with an added boost from Eve's telepathy, orbed them to the Entrance of the tomb. Standing, leaning against the wooden entrance to Siptah's tomb was a woman dressed in a black and white silk and chiffon gown with a gold headress embedded with Onyx gemstones. "You must be the Wiccans" the woman said "I'm Kauket. You're guide" she said and tilted her head in a salute. "Hey there, my name is Eve. This is Darryl, Chelsea, Jason, Jonathan and Rosita" Eve said and bowed to the goddess. The goddess looked to the sky and replied "It's 17:32, we need to move. Now" She said and in mid-air, the air began to shimmer like a mirage and a human-sized portal opened. "You have seven seconds to move. GO!" Kauket shouted and Eve and her cousins ran for the the portal. In they went, and there they stood. In complete and utter darkness, on a barge. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS BARGE, STRANGERS?" said a loud, booming and aggresive voice. Eve turned around to see a man, about ten feet tall with a crocodile for a head. "Be still, Sobek. These are on their way to the House of Rest to exterminate our parasite" Kauket said to Sobek, the Crocodile-headed god. "Ra will not like this, Kauket" Sobek replied. His head changed and he became a stern man. "Ra will not mind, These are not Magicians. They are Wiccan Witches, Given approval from Anat and Heka" Kauket stated and turned from the crocodile god. Sobek walked away. "Time goes faster in the Houses of Night. Travelling is quicker. But the Houses of Night are never appealing. Nehkbet and Babi have since been placed in The House of Rest. So we are safe up to there" Kauket said and sat on a chair of darkness. Eve sat on the floor with her cousins. She thought she was hearing voices and started to murmer to them. Kauket looked at her. "Child, do not fear, You're powers are amplified in the Duat. It's ones of Ma'at's blessings" Kauket said and turned back. Eve began to think about the others. What were they doing. She hated missing out. But this quest was Important. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods